Awesome Hetalia Randomness
by Story Writer-In Books I Trust
Summary: Title and summary sucks. Basically, Poland and Switzy had a thing, but Switzy left him for someone else, and it's about what happens after that. Rated T for "fun"


**Okay, so I bet you're wondering what this is. Basically, I found something weird, and made a fanfic for it. It's funny, awesome, and awesome. It's almost as awesome as Prussia. So, hope you enjoy!**

They had been dating for months. They were in love. Then he just… got up and left him. For another man. Someone that he trusted. Someone that was his friend. Poland sat on his bed, looking at the picture of him and Switzerland in front of Warsaw. _Like, where did it go wrong? _Poland thought. _How did I not see that something was totally wrong? He left me… for _Prussia, _of all people. Like, what does he have that I don't? What makes him better than me?_

It had been about 3 weeks since Switzy left him, and Poland was nowhere near moving on yet. Liet had been over almost every single day to comfort him, help him out, take care of him. Liet was such a good friend. If only his help was actually helping him feel better. _Like, maybe sitting here isn't the best way to get over him. Maybe I just need to get out of here. Get out there and do something._

"Ya, like, that's what I'll do. Just get out there and totally have some fun."

So Poland put his shoes on, grabbed his coat, and headed out.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Poland finally found a decent place to stop in. It was a small bar, but it was well known to all of the countries. Poland walked up to a stool, sat down, and ordered a drink.

"Surprised to see you here," A voice said.

Poland turned and saw that the voice belonged to Germany, who was just getting comfortable in the stool next to him.

"Needed to like, get out of the house," He responded.

"Don't blame you. I know exactly how you're feeling right now."

Then Poland raised his glass. **(So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways….)**

"Here's to love. May we both find it someday," He said. Then the two glasses clinked together, and started a very long night of drinking. What follows after that is simple: both Poland and Germany got very, very drunk, and Germany decided to take Poland back to his place, and they had sex. Multiple times.

The next morning, Poland woke up with a massive hangover. _What, like, happened last night? _He thought. Then he looked over and saw Germany, and everything started coming back to him. The bar, the drinking, the sex. Oh god, the _sex._

_That wasn't supposed to happen!_ So Poland frantically got out of the bed, quickly put his clothes back on, and ran out the door and back home. For the rest of the day, Poland was freaking out. He was totally embarrassed by what he did, but man, did it make him feel good.

_I've got to do that again. But not with Germany. That would be too weird. No, I'll find someone else. Someone who's nice to be around, and can be easily manipulated into a relationship._ It only took about 2 seconds for Poland to think of the perfect person. Italy. So the next day, Poland went to Italy's house. Luckily, he was home, and not at Germany's house like usual.

"Oh, hi Poland! What are you doing here?"

Poland ignored the question. He just grabbed Italy, and kissed him. And thus started a romantic relationship between them. But sadly, it wasn't a happy relationship. Well, they were both happy being with each other, but almost always either Poland was thinking about Switzerland or Italy was thinking about Germany and pasta. So, that pairing ended very quickly.

Poland didn't know what to do now. After days and days of doing nothing but sitting around and feeling sorry for himself, Poland decided that he should go get some advice. So, he got up, and went and got some relationship advice… from Russia.

"Relationship problem, da?" He asked.

"Ya. After Switzy like totally left me, I tried to, you know, get over him by like seeing some other guys, but that totally didn't work. I like, just don't know what to do. I thought that maybe you'd like know what I should do."

"Hm… well, maybe you should just give it some more time, da? I'm sure that you'll find the right person soon and then you'll be able to move on from Switzerland."

Poland didn't realize how right Russia was. About a week later, Poland was shopping for some food when someone's cart smashed into his.

"Hey! Like, watch where you're going!" He said, then looked at the person. Just one look in his eyes, and Poland knew. He was the one.

"Sorry." The person said, and that's when Poland realized that this person, the person that he was destined to be with forever…. was England.

"No, it was like totally my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

After that, Poland and England hooked up. They dated for about a year, then they got married and lived happily ever after.

**Please review! If you review, you get your very own Prussia or Germany or whatever country you want! But you only get it if you review! And if you favorite, I give you cookie as a bonus!**


End file.
